


Fight or Die

by AmandaLee



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood and Violence, Fight or Die, Gen, M/M, No Sex, Tournaments, Violence, fight to the death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaLee/pseuds/AmandaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you die. If you win, you, and your loved ones, will live to see another day!"</p>
<p>Captive of an underground organization which forces their "contestants" to fight to the death for sports, Sherlock is introduced to his opponent, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, psychiatrist and serial killer.</p>
<p>Only one of them will leave the room alive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hannibal vs. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of digital images detailing a graphic fight sequence. It's bloody, gory violence as opposed to "stylized" violence, so if that is not what you wish to see, hit the back button now. Although if you're a Hannibal fan, you'll probably know what to expect. :)

 

Sherlock is introduced to his opponent, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

 


	2. Hannibal vs. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, for all his brain power and resourcefulness, is poorly matched against the experienced psychopath that is Hannibal...


	3. Hannibal vs. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal, like any big cat, likes toying with his prey.

 


	4. Hannibal vs. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before finishing him off, Hannibal wants to look his prey in the eye.

 


	5. Hannibal vs. Sherlock - final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment in this series. Yup, Sherlock's dead now. Hit the back button if the theme offends you! Graphic death ahead!

 


End file.
